The invention relates generally to a system for controlling the speed of a prime mover (e.g., an engine). More specifically, the invention relates to the control of a prime mover of a work vehicle service pack based on loads of an air compressor of the work vehicle service pack.
The prime mover of the work vehicle service pack generally drives various loads, such as the air compressor, an electrical generator, and a hydraulic pump. These various loads can potentially overload the prime mover, reduce fuel efficiency, increase pollutant emissions, and so forth. In addition, the prime mover may become extremely noisy when driving the loads of the air compressor. More specifically, the prime mover may only operate at a limited number of discrete operating speeds. As such, in order to meet the pneumatic loads, the prime mover may frequently operate at one of the higher discrete operating speeds, increasing the fuel usage of the prime mover.